Kabloom: The Scent of Love
by TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: Akamaru causes trouble for Kiba. Now he has to repay Ino for the damage. During this time, buried feelings are released.


Akamaru was nowhere to be seen. An exasperated sigh came forth, Kiba had been searching for an hour. A scream came from Yamanaka Flowers.

'Oh great,' Kiba thought, 'He is probably causing trouble for Ino.' Kiba ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The door to the flower shop was wide open, inside was a disaster zone. The ever growing puppy was right in the middle of the mess, ripping flowers out of their pots. Ino was cowering behind the counter with the cash register.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called at his partner. Akamaru quickly glanced at Kiba before returning to his destruction. A pile of roses were scattered at the dog's feet.

"Kiba! Do something!" Ino screeched. She carefully ran over to Kiba, and hid behind him for protection. A whistle came from a pocket. Ino looked at the whistle questioningly, realization soon struck. Nothing was produced when Kiba blew into it, at least on a human level. Akamaru dropped the flower he was holding and started whimpering. He laid on the floor attempting to block out the sound. Kiba put away the whistle.

"Akamaru! Go home!" Kiba commanded the pup, who happily complied. Akamaru ran down the street wagging his tail happily. Kiba turned to Ino, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry Ino, usually he is well behaved."

"Next time keep that mutt on a leash!"

"Akamaru is not a mutt! Besides you are more of a one than him anyway," Kiba smirked. Inochi entered the shop with a grimace. He examined the damage, the grimace not quite leaving his face. The cost was calculated in record time.

"Your total is 13,864 yen." Kiba took out his wallet, it didn't look like enough. He handed Inochi what he did have. Inochi counted the money and re-calculated the cost. Kiba felt nervous, he hadn't owed this much money since he broke a neighbor's window with Akamaru's ball.

"Your new total is 8,860 yen."

"That's all I had," Kiba said sheepishly. Inochi nodded in understanding, while he pondered the situation.

"I'll just come back after a mission." Kiba turned to leave, a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Actually, you should work here. It's not like I don't trust you; I want to make sure you do a decent amount of work," Inochi explained as he tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder slightly. Kiba nodded in agreement, but was still shocked he had to work there. Ino looked displeased, but a glance from her father stopped her from speaking out.

'Dad is so stupid,' Ino thought bitterly, 'Dogs and flowers do not mix.'

"Ino, you will be working with him," Inochi stated before leaving the room. Ino wanted to slam her head into a wall; deciding against it she turned to Kiba.

"Be here tomorrow at 9 am sharp!"

* * *

The sky was fairly cloudy that morning, indicating it was probably going to rain. The wind was bitterly cold, and seemed to blow as strongly as wind style jutsu. Kiba tiredly yawned as slowly he made his way to Yamanaka Flowers.

Tsume, Kiba's scary mom, had punished him for not keeping Akamaru on a leash. Kiba was told several times to keep Akamaru on a lesh, but he was busy around the time Akamaru escaped. Kiba spent most of last night cleaning the dog pens and running laps around the compound. Akamaru got it no better, he got locked up in a small cage a fair distance from the others.

Kiba had been assigned tho water the new flowers, it had taken an hour to pot them all 'correctly'. He was pretty sure there was not just one way to plant a stupid flower. Kiba had also mended any pots that were fixable. Kiba attempted to cover up a yawn. Ino slammed her book on the counter, and glared menacingly at Kiba.

"Can't you stop yawning for a minute or two!" Ino angrily shouted.

"I wouldn't be yawning right now, if you had closed the door behind you!"

"Oh, so now this is my fault? Who's dog destroyed whose plants?" The two teens continued glaring and bickering about trivial matters for the rest of the gloomy day.

* * *

Kiba rolled onto his back restlessly. He wore dog paw print boxers. The sheets and pillow, once on the bed, were now on the floor in the corner of the room. This indicated a sleepless night, for the second night this week. Every time Kiba tried to fall asleep, a certain blond popped into his mind.

* * *

'Kiba/Ino is cute, I wonder if he/she likes me,' Kiba and Ino thought simultaneously. Feelings have been developing for approximately two years now, but neither one would ever admit it.

* * *

The sun shone happily in the sky. It seemed like it was mocking Kiba. He dragged himself slowly down the street, just wanting the day to end. Kiba had just finished delivering flowers around the village, mainly shops and restaurants. One lazy family had ordered flowers for delivery, Kiba didn't think the Nara's were that lazy until he delivered the flowers.

Kiba was potting more flowers, to many if you asked him. Even though he enjoyed getting dirty, he hated this job. He had learned earlier that his teammates had been sent on a mission. It was a B-Rank, Kiba had been bugging Kurenai for one but now he couldn't go.

"So Kiba, since it's such a nice day, I was thinking we could go for a walk," Ino commented with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"That would be great! Let me get washed up!" Ino smiled, today was the day. Kiba ran back into the shop from the small washroom in the back of the store. He spotted Ino spacing out by the counter. He quietly walked over, with a single thought swimming around in his head. Kiba blushed heavily as he leaned closer to Ino. His lips brushed hers, Ino was shocked. She quickly regained herself and kissed back. It was pure bliss, neither one had seen this coming a couple days ago. Kiba pulled back reluctantly, both teens wore an equally scarlet blush.

"W-What was that for?" Ino stuttered as her eyes looked anywhere besides the spot Kiba occupied.

"A prince has to wake up his sleeping beauty somehow," Kiba replied nervously. Ino stood stunned for a minute.

'He thinks I'm beautiful,' Ino thought with a blush. Suddenly, she hugged Kiba tightly. Kiba hugged back almost instantly. Ino stood on her tiptoes. Her mouth by Kiba's ear.

"This princess finds her prince very charming," Ino whispered in his ear.

* * *

**A/N:** I just suddenly got the idea for this. I'm not really sure how I feel about it though. Feel free to review and tell me how it was. I might make this longer, once one of my stories is finished. Let me know how this was, and if you want it longer.


End file.
